A common use of equipment racks of the type to which the present invention relates is for containing electronic or electrical equipment in the racks. In general, the rack has a box-like shape, including a base, side members extending upwardly from the base, and a top mounted to the top ends of the side members. The base, top, and side members form an enclosure within which the electronic or electrical equipment is disposed.
Preservation of electronic or electrical equipment from damage of crushing or other burden, for example, rubbles of earthquakes and aftershocks, for the maintenance of communications and other purposes is a major concern. It is possible to make an equipment rack that is strong enough to avoid these damages by using heavier material and more bracing members, but this adds significantly to the cost. Heavier material and more bracing, therefore, are not a solution acceptable in the competitive environment of modem rack systems. In addition, it has been found that lighter weight, yet more rigid equipment racks behave more favorably during shaking of the type that the rack system may encounter during earthquakes or other situations.
What is desired is a new and improved electronic and/or electrical equipment rack system having high stiffness and strength with low cost. Preferably, the improved rack will include increased structural rigidity without a substantial increase in weight.